


DO NOT READ THIS.. WORK IN PROGRESS!

by Geniesis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geniesis/pseuds/Geniesis





	DO NOT READ THIS.. WORK IN PROGRESS!

Lance couldn't believe he had actually forgotten his anniversary with Shiro and Keith. Like he knows that things usually go through his head, but forgetting the significant date two men came into uis life five years ago!? To say he was panicking was an understatement. "Huuuunk, what do I dooo? They are going to hate me." Lance whines into the phone. Hunk laughs on the other end, "Lance calm down, these boys aren't going to stop loving you for forgetting a date. Keith forgot to pick you up from tue airport once, and didn't Shiro forget Keiths birthday?" Lance sighs, "Yeah but, those are different." "Uhm, how?" Lance chews on his lip, "Have you ever forgotten an anniversary with Shay?" "What, well, no. Not yet." "SEE!" Lance screeched, earning an 'ow' from the other end. "I'm the ONLY one Hunk!" "Lance, quit exaggerating. You are not the only person to forget an anniversary." Lance pouted, Hunk was right. "Yeah, I'll be the only person divorced for it." "I hope your joking, I don't  see how the two of them can handle you if I can't. This phone call is becoming too much." Hunk says with a chuckle. Lance pauses, "Do you want me to hang up?" He says hesitantly, tugging at his sleeve. "What? No. Actually yeah, come over okay? Haven't  seen you in awhile." Lamce thinks for a second, does he really have time? "Orrr, we could go shopping?" Hunk laughs, "Yeah sure, Pidge is coming with."

"Oh my gish you forgot!" Pixge cackles asLance just glares at her. They are standing in the middle of Macy's and Lance honestly is about to be arrested for gremlin abuse. "Shutup she-demon. Now black vest or grey suit?" Hunk turns back to look at the two items Lance is holding up. "Grey suit, but uh, did you check the price tag?" Lamce smirks, "Hunk, bro I'm not that stupid. K checked the bank yesterday. We should be good." Hunk nods but Pidge looks quizical as if she knows something Lance doesn't. "Maybe yoh should check again Lance." She says with a shrug. Lance sighs, "Okay fine whatever." He goes into his bank app and logs in. As he's patiently waiting he gently dances to the unknown song on the radio. He will have to loom it up later. The phone screen brings up the bank account and Lance inhales. The extra money is gone. "W-well fuck." Lance mutters. "Uhm, Lance what does that mean?" Hunk questons as Pidge sniggers, "It means we brought to the store for nothing." Lance shakes his head. "No not nothing. I have a few peoe who owe me. I can go get cash from them." He didn't  mention that them uappened to be his ex and Keith's sworn enemy. He just smiled, "Sorry I dragged you guys here but it was nice seeing you. I have to go." Pidge looked at him worriedly, "You shouldn't  be in such a rush. Just telk them the truth you idiot." Lance dragged a palm over his hear and gasped, "I don't  believe it! Pidge Gunderson cares!?" Pidge grumbles something and walks of leaving Hunk and Lance to say a quick good bye. "Lance she is right you know, driving arohnd all panicky is dangerous." Lance hugs Hunk, he didn't  mean to make the guy so anxious. "I'll be fine don't  worry. I got this."

Lance decides to call Rolo first. He owes him like 100 dollars for taking the blame of Keiths damaged motorcycle. Honestly it should be 400 for the extra scary shit Lance went through with an angry Keith. "Hello who is this?" Rolo  slurs into the phone. Lance inwardly sniggers. "Rolo my man! Time to pay the piper!" He hears a grunt from the other line. "Ah Lance, right. The 100 dollars. Look ugh, things have been busy. I got a new job you see and ugh, well. I got an injury and insurance wouldn't  pay. That money's gone." Oh, well. He could be lying. However he doesn't  exaclty have time to figure that out. "That's fine Rolo. Just pay me later. " Now Lance had to calm the person he REALLY didn't  want to call. Some one who has had his money for years and he never bothered to get it back. Lotor put him through a lot of shit and none of Lance's friends will be happy with the fact that he will have to go to that house again. This is an emergency though. Lance knows that Lotor wouldn't  touch that 5'000 even if he wanted to. He may be late for his anniversary tomorrow but with that much money he coukd get them something big. Lance isn't  stupid, he knows they won't  break up with him for it. It might change there minds about him though, already Lance adds nothing to the table. Shiro is like this rich military professor and despite his protests Lance is still convinced he does freaky spy shit. Keith is a professional baseball player, not to mention incredibly gorgeous. He doesn't understand how stupid musician like him who can't  even get one song on the radio. Not that he isn't  grateful for alk his support that lead him to his accomplishmets now. Just in order to make a standing with them he has to get radio play to get enough money to no drag the others down you know? Plus they never would make a big deal about it, but he can see it in there eyes when they have to pay for him or his band do some shit. When Lance again can't  pay for his end of the bills. They wouldn't  say it to his face but his music is a pipe dream. Three albums and none of them took off, no big industry seemed interested. It's abiut time Lance woke up and got a job in buisness or something. Lance sighs as he steps out of his car and steels himself as he looks up at the old house that he used to share with his ex band mate. He his hands started feeling clammy and his chest squeezed. He never thought he'd be back here again. Back to the place where verbak slurs ruled and personal opinions never mattered, not as long as he thought he was right. Lance recognize the car too, it's silver shade and "golden" hub caps screaming douchebag. He remembers the sex they had in that car. 

Lance knocked on the door, his anxiety bubbking uo his throat and trying to take control of his legs. He needed to keep cool, he could do this. It had been six years. Lance let out a completely manly eep as the door swung open. He was met by a significantly older looking Lotor. Shorter hair and sharper featurs. The same unimpressed look when he looked up at him though. 


End file.
